


Shoot Me Forth and I Will Go

by All_i_am



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Elevators, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity being the brains of the operation, Felicity/Oliver Banter, Oliver being the arrow, Somewhat Fluffy, Worried Felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_i_am/pseuds/All_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love when you turn your safety into some sort of a joke, Oliver. You want to tease me about the 'baby Diggle' thing - fine. You want to mock my computer nerdiness - okay. But you walking into a bank robbery alone, with at least five trained, armed, and extremely dangerous thieves - suddenly I don't feel like laughing. Apparently my sense of humor seems to draw the line at 'life or death' situations. I'm funny like that!" She glared at him. This was not a fight she was willing to lose. She chose her battles with him. And she was choosing this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Moonlight illuminate my night and my days sunray make the people say  
> And a vision something's missing so they're screaming out loud  
> Keep my feet on the ground and my head in the clouds  
> I'm the arrow, you're my bow, shoot me forth and I will go  
> And I know and I go and I go get up and go  
> Make me feel it's for real tell me what you know"  
> -Matisyahu "Time of Your Song"
> 
> I've been listening to this song for years and I just started applying it to Oliver and Felicity.

Quentin Lance woke up that morning much like he did every morning - to the smell of brewing coffee, the warm body of his dog cutting off circulation to at least one foot and the faint, yet distinct, sounds of traffic. He pushed his snoozing chocolate lab from his legs and pulled his aching body from the bed. He wasn't exactly a morning person, but he also wasn't like the majority of his precinct - comatose and completely useless; at the very minimum, he could function.

Quentin made his way downstairs letting Jameson out the back slider, before going to retrieve the newspaper from his front porch. He settled down to his table and flipped the flimsy paper open. The front page read 'Who is The Mystery Girl?' accompanied by a picture of said mystery woman and the Arrow himself.

Quentin brought the mug to his lips before letting out a small chuckle. The clock on the wall read 8:26. He estimated about four more minutes before his phone started ringing. His suspicions suggested that a not-so-happy blonde, who wasn't his daughter, would be trying rather adamantly to get ahold of him. He didn't know why that made him smile, but it did.

* * *

 

In the foundry, Felicity sat, pen between her teeth, eyes blankly staring at her computer screen. She still couldn't decide what to get for Dig and Lyla's shower. She considered buying the bedding, but they hadn't saved one to the registry, and she felt out of place picking one out. She thought about a gazillion boxes of diapers, but that just seemed boring. And clothes were kind of iffy. The couple had opted to be surprised as to the 'boy or girl' mystery - and really who wanted their child dressed in yellow or green everyday for the foreseeable future? Was an infant too young for a computer? The whole ordeal was frustrating and Oliver's constant teasing wasn't making anything easier.

At the moment he was directly across from her desk - staring at her. His arms were crossed over his chest, his shoulder propping the rest of his body up against one of the foundry's concrete pillars. And because life hated her today, the black thermal hugging his muscled arms and the trademark smirk stamped on his beautiful features were evoking equal parts irritation and lust from her. It was proving very difficult to concentrate on purchasing a baby shower gift when her body couldn't decide whether it wanted to say 'fuck it' - walk across the room, and practice the actual baby making part of the scenario with him or to say 'fuck you' - and walk across the room to slap him.

"Don't you have something better to do," she pleaded. "I, for one, really can't think of anything more useful to be doing with my time than watching you grapple over this relatively simple decision." After a short pause and a mock expression of deep reasoning, he went on.

"Does it say something negative about our friendship that I'm actually enjoying this," he asked lazily, motioning in her direction. "It's comforting to know that even you have a hard time on occasion."

Her body wasn't struggling as hard between annoyance and attraction. To be honest she was really leaning towards the 'jumping him' side of the debate. A very platonic... Very violent jump. Not the sexy, 'don't mind me. I just really need to rip your clothes from your body this second' kind of jump.

Felicity plucked the pen from her mouth, considering just how bad of an idea chucking it at his smirking face would be, but she opted for throwing him her coolest scowl instead. His lips only curled higher.

Letting her own feigned expression of critical thinking cross her face, she pointed her pen in his direction. "Have you cut back on working out - your arms and shoulders look a little neglected. And oh, oh my God..." she cupped her hand around her ear and leaned back in her chair. "I actually think I hear the salmon ladder calling your name."

She knew it was lame, but at the moment she was just happy she hadn't completely embarrassed herself... Yet. Give her mouth another 90 seconds and it might manage the feat.

Oliver pushed off the table and sauntered forward, but before he reached her, a sound clip of a cartoon-like arrow reverberating off a bullseye echoed through the foundry. The alerts she had set up were signaling an update for something Arrow related.

"Every time I think that you're becoming an average member of society you go and do something like that," Oliver said tossing his hand in the direction of her speakers. "And then I say to myself 'nope - still Felicity - still the nerd I remember.'"

"You know, you say that like it's a bad thing. But deep down, I know you find it endearing." She lifted her head and playfully batted her eyelashes. "And functioning member of society... ? You're certainly one to talk. Have you met yourself?"

She turned back to her computer, missing the moment where the smile that had been on Oliver's face turned into something that looked an awful lot like hurt. And just like that they fell back into the stride of reality. Felicity's fingers flew across keys, delving into her search results.

Star Bank - how very original - was second only to Merlyn Global, as the tallest building in the city. However it did, and very proudly, held the title as the most prestigious and largest financial institution in Starling. So when Felicity's programmed searches stumbled upon an actual logical and intelligent plan to rob the establishment, there was reason for concern. After quickly skimming the information blotting her monitors, Felicity turned back to Oliver.

"Looks like your favorite Irish criminals are up to their regular shenanigans again. Shenanigans. What a great word-"

"Fel-ic-ity," Oliver cut her off, urging her back to the topic at hand. Had her tangent started towards sexual innuendos, he would have let her continue, just to see how far the pink of her blush would spread. But, somehow, he felt the word Shenanigans wasn't headed in that direction.

"Right. Anyway... One of Timothy McMahon's lackeys foolishly saved the play-by-play of a heist, planned for tonight, to a public server. His password was 'HugeLuckyCharms.' Clever, huh? That might almost be as bad as my 'family jewels comment," Felicity voluntarily mused.

Choosing to ignore the second half of the statement, Oliver quickly pulled his shirt over his head, "Guess I should suit up then. I don't trust the cops with this one. We've given them two leads on these guys before, and they let them slip away."

Felicity hesitated. Not because Oliver was currently standing in front of her in only his boxer briefs - well maybe a little blame could be put on the green cotton that hugged his hips - but really she disliked the idea. "I don't like solo Arrow for these kinds of missions," she stated firmly, turning back to her monitors.

"Well, it's a good thing you'll be there too then," Oliver chided as a childish grin overtook his features - twisting his lips and brightening his eyes. He walked behind her, both of his hands gripping the back of her chair before leaning over her shoulder. His lips inches from her neck. "Of course it will only be in my ear... But I do vaguely recall someone once telling me how good that felt."

As tempting as it was to moan or to reach her arms up and pull those lips against her throat, this was serious and she wouldn't allow him to turn it into a game. The blonde whipped her chair around, almost taking out his ankles in the process. Her face was red in anger. Why was that so fucking hot?

"I love when you turn your safety into some sort of a joke, Oliver. You want to tease me about the 'baby Diggle' thing - fine. You want to mock my computer nerdiness - okay. But you walking into a bank robbery alone, with at least five trained, armed, and extremely dangerous thieves - suddenly I don't feel like laughing. Apparently my sense of humor seems to draw the line at 'life or death' situations. I'm funny like that!" She glared at him. This was not a fight she was willing to lose. She chose her battles with him. And she was choosing this one.

Oliver had finished buttoning his pants at this point, an action he had started as seductively as possible in an attempt to distract her. Fail. She didn't watch his hands deftly work despite the fact that sitting in her chair still, meant she was eye level with his abdomen. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Their gazes locked - unblinking. His hands dropped to wrap around her small arms, not painfully, just enough pressure to be reassuring.

"Felicity, I'm going to be fine. We're going to bring a stop to this, call our buddy Lance to clean up the mess and then we're taking the rest of the night off. We'll get something to eat, drink a bottle of wine and in the morning I'll bring you to every store we can think of until you find something for Digg."

Felicity lifted her lips to one side in one of those smiles thats sole purpose was to convey doubt. "Fine," she whispered, "but... I am coming with you. We're taking the Navigator, and I'm guiding you through this shit show from there."

Oliver opened his mouth twice before spitting words out. "I don't like that idea," he finally stated. Felicity stood, aggressively, pulled her coat from the back of her chair, and spun angrily back towards Oliver as he finished pulling on his mask. "Well consider us even then," she said coolly.

* * *

\------ "Fel-is-re-th--- ta -- es,"

"Shit." Felicity had been worried about this. The thick steel meant to keep men like McMahon and his accomplices out had a tendency to disrupt the comms.

"Oliver - I can't make out what you're saying." The only thing coming through Felicity's headset now were various, sporadic noises - bangs, slams, voices, Oliver's deep breathing. Her nerves were prickling. It was what sounded like a gunshot and Oliver's sharp intake of breath, agonizingly pulled through teeth, that sent Felicity's heart racing.

"Oliver!! Fuck, Oliver, say something to me!" Silence. The comm had fully lost connection. Before her thought process could catch up to her actions - huh.. Sounded like someone else she knew - Felicity was pulling Oliver's oversized hoodie on, tucking her tablet beneath it, pulling up the hood, and throwing her door open. She took a deep breath, put her head down and spun through the Lavish Hotel's revolving door. She passed the front desk as calmly as she could manage, ignoring the pleasantries of the woman at the counter. She pressed the up arrow for the elevator at least seven times - because everyone knows that the number of times you press a button has a direct correlation to how quickly the action occurs.

The ding that signaled the elevator pierced through the tiled lobby, and Felicity flew through the doors, attacking the 'close door' button while simultaneously rendering the hotel's surveillance cameras useless from her tablet. Only after she was no longer visible to the camera did she signal the elevator to the roof, overriding the security code and feeling the floor shoot her upward. "21 - 22 - 23 - God-freaking-damnit - 24 - 25 - 26 - ROOF!!"

"Felicity?" Oliver ground out. "Did they add a new number between 23 and 24? Because I could have sworn I heard you say one."

"Oliver!! Really? Are we twelve? Not the time for this," she muttered seriously. "Where have you been? Any type of communication - a 'hey Felicity, I know we've been out of contact for 10 minutes and the last thing you may or may not have heard was a gun shot, but fyi I'm alive and well' would have been much appreciated!!!"

There was a short pause where neither of them uttered a word. "I thought...," she finally stammered, willing herself to swallow the other half of that sentence.

"Felicity..." Oliver started sadly, but she cut him off. "Not now Oliver. Give me a quick recap and then we'll get you out of there." She could faintly hear the sirens now, and blue and red lights were pinging off the lower glass of surrounding buildings.

"You need to get out of there, Oliver. Now"

"You think? I thought maybe it would be a good idea to say hi to Starling's finest first. I bet they'd even let me use the front door... Felicity, this place is a maze, I need you to walk me through it."

Pulling up Oliver's tracking device, the blueprints for the bank and security access codes for various doors and elevators inside, she cursed herself for not thinking about doing this earlier.

"You didn't know you were going to need it," Oliver sighed. Apparently that little scolding had been out loud, but at the moment it was just easier to pretend it never happened.

"Keep going straight down that hallway. Take the next right - I'm buzzing the door open now. The elevator on your left. Go to the 18th floor." The waiting. Was it Tom Petty that said it? Waiting is the hardest part... He was so right. Would adding that song to the 'Lair Playlist' be inappropriate? Did she care? If 'Barbie Girl' didn't bother them - and she had been aiming for annoyance the day she added that gem to the playlist - then really, what could? Her musing was interrupted by Oliver.

"Now where?" She guided him through the rest of the bank's hindering layout and finally released the lock to the roof door. The tension that had been wound through every thread of her nervous system started to lessen when she saw his dark figure peering over the edge of the neighboring roof. The Lavish Hotel, while not as tall as the Star Bank Building, was by no means small, but Felicity knew that the angle in which Oliver was going to have to zip line over was going to be a relatively steep one. She hoped he could keep enough tension to control his speed.

Felicity watched nervously as the arrow pierced the brick just below the lip of the hotel's roof, but she felt another wave of relief when his descent was at a controlled pace. Momentarily forgetting her fear of heights, or more accurately, having the strength to ignore it in order to help Oliver, she ran to the roof's edge and pulled him over. She could see the stain of blood that had seeped across his shirt, but that didn't matter yet. Right now she only cared that he was breathing - that he was alive.

Oliver let his lungs intake four full gasps of air before he gathered fistfuls of sweatshirt at each of Felicity's hips and pulled her to his body. His lips crashed into hers. The amount of time it took for her to process what was happening and to kiss him back was nearly non-existent. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back and pushing her hips further into him.

Oliver groaned, and fearing that she had aggravated his wound, Felicity released his mouth and started to pull away. Oliver's fists only tightened around the fabric of her hoodie - his hoodie - as he forcefully jerked her back against his body.

"I don't want to hurt - " Oliver's mouth cut her off, softly sinking his teeth into her bottom lip before tugging gently. "You're not," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... thanks for your patience.

Had anyone been looking up they would have seen a figure slide from roof to roof across the sky. 

Unbeknownst to the shadows above, Quentin Lance had been looking - and if a smile graced his lips, watching the familiar form make one of his notorious escapes, who was Quentin to question it? 

Had anyone continued to watch, they would have seen what appeared to be the Arrow, standing on the edge of the Lavish Hotel, with a partner - kissing that partner. The latter half of that observation wouldn't exactly be clear to the naked eye.  
However, Quentin's weren't the only set of eyes pointed upwards. 

An eager, learned photographer set on finding any sign of the Arrow had captured the moment, and while the pictures might not have been perfectly clear, they had something Lance didn't - zoom. The outline that was the Arrow was quite discernible and it was easy to see that he was intimately embracing a petite figure in an awfully large sweatshirt. 

While Lance had expected the photo to spread through the media, which it did, he hadn't expected that the media would then turn to him looking for answers. But in hindsight, it made sense. Who would know more about the Arrow than the detective who was assigned to his case?

Quentin wasn't a foolish or unobservant man. He knew how Felicity looked at the Arrow. It was the same look of blinding faith that he had only seen her aim at one other man... And that man had an uncanny amount of similarities to the hooded vigilante. Quentin had had his suspicions all along of course - the timing of it all, the similar physiques, the protecting of Laurel. But all doubt had been removed the night the Count plummeted from Queen Consolidated with three arrows fatally piercing his chest. 

Besides the obvious - the Count's ultimate death and tumble originating in Oliver Queen's office, there was the fact that the Arrow had been trying to refrain from taking lives and the Count had most definitely met his end at the hands of the Vigilante; Felicity was enough to kill for. Then the fact that the epitome of self-control and precision, the man who stopped shooting after a fatal wound had been inflicted, left the Count crashing to the street below with not one, but three arrows buried in his heart.

In the end Lance had granted Andrew Ryan, a reporter from the Starling Sun, the interview. If he turned down Cynthia Miller along with other countless reporters solely because they wrote for strictly digital publications, well let's just say it probably wasn't a coincidence. Felicity could control what was digital, what she couldn't control were the thousands of newspapers that currently sat on lawns, porches, and on magazine racks throughout the city. Quentin couldn't help but smile, because for some reason seeing the two of them together had felt right and revealing their relationship to the world seemed like something the Arrow needed.

Back at the breakfast table, he waited for his phone to ring, rereading the article for the third time.

_While Starling City slept, the Arrow watched over the quietly slumbering city, much like he does every night. He selflessly sought out crime, he stopped criminals and enemies that would harm this city and her citizens, and he kept all of us safe. While we've become acclimated to these heroic acts, last night sent out a resounding reminder._

_The Arrow is human._

_What he sacrifices for this city, for our families, for you, for me - it shouldn't be something we expect from him. It shouldn't be something we take lightly. What he does is real. What he does has dire consequences. What he does goes without receiving anything in return - no paycheck or tax breaks, zero recognition in his everyday life. And yet he patrols this city with seemingly no greater purpose than to protect it._

_Last night the Arrow stopped a heist that would have crippled Star Bank, the effects eventually trickling down to everyone in this city. He subdued Timothy McMahon and his accomplices, even suffering wounded in the process. As the police entered the bank to take the would be criminals into custody, the Arrow tried to sneak away via the roof. He would have succeeded with his stealthy exit had it not been for one photographer. He caught the Arrow doing something we don't know him for. He caught the Arrow being something other than a shadow. This captured moment should make each of us all the more thankful for the entity we know as the Arrow. Believing in his sacrifices and seeing them are two different animals._

_We got a glimpse of that last night. We saw, however little, the woman he leaves every night to prowl the city in protection of you and I. We saw the woman he risks never returning to. We saw just a small piece of the life he has sacrificed._

_But who is this mystery woman? After speaking with Detective Lance, the detective who has been on the vigilante's case for the past two years, very little can be said. Detective Lance claims that she is most definitely not the Black Canary, but does claim that "the department has had reason to suspect, far before tonight, that the Arrow had a behind-the-scenes type of accomplice." Lance explained further that he believes that this partner "has had a significant influence on the Arrow's motives and his targets."_

_Just as we assigned the Arrow his moniker when 'the vigilante' sounded far too harsh, 'accomplice' and 'partner' don't seem strong enough of words to define the impact this woman has on the Arrow's - and thus our lives. She's his "bow." She is vital to the mission. An arrow is useless without its bow. She is the implementation by which he aims. And then he fires. The Bow and Arrow - seems so very fitting._

_It doesn't matter who the Bow is, just as knowing the Arrow's identity would serve no purpose beyond satisfying curiosity. What the Arrow had sacrificed in order to do good for this city is an ever growing list. Knowing that the Bow stands beside him and that he is not alone is only a small solace, but it is a consolation none the less._

\-----

Prying his mouth from hers, Oliver fired an Arrow around a metal structure that sat on the roof of the neighboring building. He scooped Felicity into his arms, chuckling when she muttered "hold onto me tight" under her breath and slid over the streets below before landing smoothly on the roof of Queen Consolidated. 

Felicity wasn't sure if her breathlessness was an effect of hurdling through the dark sky or because she had - or maybe was still 'having' a very non-platonic moment in Oliver's arms. 

Oliver punched in the code to the rooftop door while Felicity disabled the building's surveillance. The dimly lit lobby, that served to welcome VIPs that arrived via the helipad, was rather welcoming. It had been quite the night, and Felicity was starting to feel the adrenaline that had coursed through her body finally wearing off. The bad guys were caught. They both had survived. Oliver had kissed her. All was well with the world, maybe not normal, but well. 

The doors to the executive elevator opened and she took a deep sigh, readying herself for the ride. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her back as she stepped into the small space. It was unnerving. She didn't know where they stood. She couldn't arrange her emotions or even begin to guess at his. But most importantly, she didn't know what all this meant - was any of it even real?

The metal doors slid smoothly closed, but Oliver was the one who reached forward this time, directing the elevator to their floor. Luckily it would only be a short ride in the 8' by 8' cube that suddenly seemed void of oxygen and uncomfortably warm.  
Felicity was nervously playing with her hands, counting the floors. The doors dinged and glided open but neither of them moved. Lifting her chin slightly, her eyes locked onto Oliver's piercing stare, while her lungs refused to expel the breath they had just taken. He closed the distance between them in one stride. And with another he had her pinned to the wall. Fuck it.

After the initial shock that was Oliver's mouth devouring hers – his hands perusing her entire body, Felicity pushed her palms up his chest, enjoying every inch of his abs and pecks before clasping her hands behind his neck. 

When the doors slid shut again, Oliver shifted so that his thigh was pushing against the apex of hers, making her whole body shiver. She'd have to remember to thank whatever God had forced her to skip laundry, resulting in her having to wear yoga pants instead of jeans on their little expedition tonight; she could feel everything through the black cotton. Even the slightest slip of leather had her squirming with need.

She could feel the not-so-discrete bulge that was being pressed into her hip, and as far as Felicity was concerned, pressing into the absolute wrong part of her body. She let out a surprised moan when his roaming hands settled on each of her hips, pulling them down, forcing her to grind against him. The motion succeeded only in confirming just how wet she was, craving his touch, his skin against hers.

"Oliver," she gasped into his ear as he ran his teeth across her jaw and down her neck finally stopping to suck at her pulse point.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He didn’t pull away from her. He simply moved his lips from her neck and seductively whispered in her ear. “Good ideas are relative. Breaking up a heist. Zip lining 30 stories high... this? This is a great idea.”

It was only when Felicity tried to push him away that Oliver pulled back far enough to look into her face, though his body never lessened the pressure holding her to the elevator wall. Shocked by her reaction, he didn’t even know what to say. He just stared down at her, silently fumbling through words that wouldn’t voice themselves.

The sharp feeling in her chest was something like walking out of a 103° hot tub and, because everyone was once young and foolish (some people don’t ever really get over the foolish part), diving into the snow, clad in only a bikini, to make a snow angel. She couldn’t even look up at him. The more futile pushes against his chest she attempted, the quicker tears filled her eyes. “That’s not good enough Oliver!” she finally managed to gasp out.

The words struggling to leave his mouth, succeeded in escaping then. He growled, grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall above her head. It wasn’t from fear that Felicity froze - she knew Oliver would break her heart seven ways to Sunday, but he would never physically hurt her. It was intrigue, rather, that stilled her. Of all the reactions, aggression was not the response she was expecting.

“I barely survived kissing you. I didn’t know how I was going to make it living my life separate from you. And that was a god damn kiss Felicity!" He paused and dropping his voice much lower, "I know exactly what I’m doing.” With his hands still trapping hers above her head, they stared - blue locked on blue - before she finally relaxed back into him.

Needing to feel her, his hands slowly skimmed down her arms and slipped under her sweatshirt while his mouth desperately sought hers. She let his lips glide across hers, but she never gave them a chance to lock. Lips barely touching, she whispered against them in a tone filled with both seduction and doubt that only Felicity could manage. “And what exactly is it, Oliver, that you are doing?”

He almost lost it hearing her say his name, but if she wanted to play this game, he’d be a very willing competitor. A devilish grin spread over his face when he looked down at her. Only pausing a moment, he began the act of reclaiming his sweatshirt and pulled it back over her head, dropped it to the floor, and landed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

“Well...," Oliver smirked. "I plan on taking the woman I love against the wall of this elevator – ravishing every inch of her body until her screams turn into whimpers of pure exhaustion." He found her mouth before pulling back again. "That's the abridged, PG-13 version anyway."

Felicity’s face heated, and from the smug smirk on his face she knew she was blushing profusely. He wasn’t going to win this game of seduction - at least not without a fight. "I never cared much for abridged editions. Come to think of it," she said thoughtfully tapping her lip, "I never cared for PG-13 either."

He closed his eyes for just a second, but when he opened them an almost predatory look manifested itself. “Hmm," he smirked. "I’ll see what I can do to bump the rating up."

The hands that had snuck under her long sleeve tee, began slowly removing it. “First,” he paused taking in the sight of her upper body covered by only a bra. "I'm going to strip every piece of clothing from your body until you're standing before me naked," he softly cooed. His hands skimmed up her exposed sides before coming to settle on her breasts. His head dipped, kissing and sucking his way across her neck while his hands dove under the cups of her bra, pushing the silken fabric down. Her breasts were exposed, her bra succeeding only in seductively holding those mounds of flesh at an easier access angle for hip. 

She let out a soft moan when his tongue roamed south, finding and flicking at each of her nipples. His fingers soon replaced his tongue, rolling and teasing, while his mouth went back to nipping her ear. "Of course, I intend to draw out disposing you of your clothes for as long as possible." Abandoning her pleading nipples, his hands continued exploring. One snuck under the hem of her yoga pants, teased her lace panties out of his way, and tantalizingly stroked his index and middle finger across her slit. "I intend to have you dripping wet with need for me," his lips smirked against her neck." She was panting, her hands digging into Oliver's shoulders. 

His fingers spread her slickness up over her clit, her garbled moan consumed by his mouth as he circled her slippery nub. "Mmm" he groaned after freeing her lips, "God, Felicity you're already so wet."

Felicity pulled back again. "Jesus, Oliver..." she trailed off, holding up her left hand that was now sticky with his blood. 

Oliver started to speak but Felicity cut him off before he even managed to finish one syllable. 

"Just as a warming, if the words 'I'm fine' come out of your mouth right now, you're finding your own ride." Felicity's attention had shifted to the wound on Oliver's side, but as her thought process caught up with her words she refocused on his darkened eyes. 

"Home! You can find your own ride home. I didn't mean ride... like as in me. As in my car. Fuck..., she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose, pulling her gaze from Oliver's. "You know what I mean. Urgggg... your blood loss is apparently manifesting itself in me."

"Felicity. I'm... good," Oliver whispered as he pulled the blond back into his arms that had felt all too empty in her 30-second absence from them.

"Seriously? Did I really need to specify that by 'fine', I was also including all its synonyms?"

"That might have been helpful," he smirked.

Felicity rolled her eyes, pressing the open door button and sauntering out into the darkened hallway.

"Wait. What? Where are you going," he called after her receding form before finally relenting and following after.

He caught up much quicker than Felicity had anticipated. Exasperation covered her face. "Would you like me to draw you a diagram? Never mind. I'm not trying to inspire the next vampire sex scene - just not my thing. Sweat... sweat I can handle. Blood? Not my cup of tea. Hah. Blood - both the substance and the disgrace of a human being."

Oliver smiled and shook his head. He'd appease her and let her patch him up, but then he was taking her up on that ride. The literal and figurative one...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I appreciate every sort of feedback I get.  
> I obsess over words... so please, if there is a particular line that you liked or didn't like, explained something better or confused you, please tell me.


End file.
